Summer Haze
by Honourable Fool
Summary: My personal Ode to Summer. In the meeting of their eyes the sea and summer sky met and between them there could be only harmony, stretching on together, forever, beyond human comprehension. Very fluffy. Please R&R.


AN/ Just a cute little ode to Summer. I feel a particular sort of attachment to this season as I am a summer child myself and I've never really written a summer romance. Anyways, I thought it would be nice. Tell me what you think.

Music: "Summer Skin" by Death Cab for Cutie

**WARNINGS**: This is fluffy. Ok, when I say fluffy I mean... bunny crossed with kitten crossed with puppy. I mean the shaggiest dog you can imagine crossed with the cutest puppy you can imagine and it has all the shag and all the cuteness. It's almost sickening according to my best friend. If this is too cute for you don't read. I will not tramp all over the web picking up after you if you get sick.

Disclaimer: Standard blah applies to the blah of the blah-de-blah-de-blah. You should know this by now!

Summer Haze

By: Honourable Fool

* * *

A dappled light painted their bodies as the sun winked through the trees. Around them the warm summer air buzzed with heat and the sound of insects, but reclining as she was she did not mind the hot blanket of air that seemed to smother her. It was soothing on her bare skin, freed from its usual wardrobe of power suits and uncomfortable yet necessary formal wear. Her hair was tied back in a loose braid that hung thick and honey-gold over her bare shoulder. At first she had sat for several minutes gazing up at the sky through the leaves, the deep, mid-summer color reflecting her eyes, before the pull of gravity on her eyelids overcame her. Nestling her head further into its "pillow", she allowed sun-induced unconsciousness to play around the edges of her mind. Her pale flesh was hot and flushed pink from the heat, but all that mattered was the hand that was rhythmically smoothing her sweat-dampened bangs from her brow.

The hand in question abandoned its place suddenly, causing a pout to crease her forehead and pull at her lips. The sound of a page turning floated to her ears moments before the gentle fingers returned to their soft ministrations. Immediately her features smoothed out in a small smile as she allowed herself to return to that place of half-consciousness, lulled by the continuous motion.

For several minutes she lay there in peace, head resting against his leg as the hot, buzzing silence of summer pulsed around them. But it wasn't long before the soothing motions of his hand were stilled yet again and he pulled it away.

"You know," she began as the sound of his page turning came to her again "I'm about ready to see how far I can throw that book. Duo's been teaching me how to throw so I can play baseball with him and I could probably get it pretty far." She told him unabashedly.

He chuckled softly at her, his hand returning to its abandoned place just before he said quietly, "Between work and your needs it'll be amazing if I ever get to finish a book ever again in my life."

She opened an eye to look at him, squinting in the sudden assault of light, and had to crane her neck a little to find his face. "Are you calling me needy?"

He laughed beautifully, a pure, clear sound that filled her stomach with a warmth that had nothing to do with the heat of the day. When he looked at her again his dark, sea-blue eyes danced with the light of summer. "Well, if the shoe fits…"

It took her sun-satiated mind a moment to recognize that instead of soothing away the perceived insult the way he did her hair he had implied that it was true. Sitting up suddenly she turned and smacked his arm with what force she could muster. He yelped, laughing, and swatted in her direction as if at a fly, encouraging her to leave him in peace.

"Fine!" she said, her voice wounded. "I'll leave you to your precious book then."

In a flash she was scooting away from him towards the other side of the tree before he could protest. In fact, he was still laughing at her and the sound seemed to follow her, calling her back to him. But she refused. Instead she found a comfortable looking spot and settled down against the tree with her back resting in a small hollowed spot and her legs lying straight out in front of her. She rolled her shoulders back and settled in nicely before closing her eyes again and preparing to drift off.

But her calm was broken by the sound of an approaching person kneeling down beside her.

"Please don't be like that. I'm sorry." His gentle voice plied her and against her will she opened an eye to look at him. He was smiling at her, even through his apology, but in his eyes was a sincere look that melted her attempt at coldness.

In the meeting of their eyes the sea and summer sky met and between them there could be only harmony, stretching on together, forever, beyond human comprehension. But to the human eye they seem to meet at some distant point and there they kiss and become as one, blending together in infinite bliss. Yet no matter how far the sailor reaches he can never find that point. It is always beyond him, teasing his sight, sky and sea coming together in eternal joy.

So too was it impossible for her to truly remain mad at him when she caught that sincere look in his sea-blue eyes and her summer-sky blue eyes melted at that infinite, intangible contact that she found so hard to describe.

"What do you plan to do to make up for it?" she asked teasingly. In her voice it was evident to him that she'd already forgiven the pretend insult, but he hadn't yet made up for it.

"I was thinking of this." He breathed and leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss. It was as if the sun, the link between the sky and sea, had lowered her wild head down into the cool blue waters so that the two might truly meet in more than human illusion and the riot of colors, gold and pink and deep crimson red, sent her heart spinning and dancing a molto prestissimo tango. At last he pulled away to view her breathless face. "Forgive me, Lena?" he whispered.

"This time, Quatre." She grinned.

"Good, because it's my turn." And then he was lying down on the ground, his head pillowed on her lap just as hers had been on his only moments before. She was tempted by the idea of landing a good swat on his exposed stomach, but instead found her hand straying to the pale blond fringe that clung to his brow, automatically smoothing them back and watching in delight as they sprang back into place, even messier than before.

"You're just lucky I love you." She told him, her hand softly stroking his forehead again in a move that made his eyelids flutter shut in pleasure.

A moment later he reached up and grabbed her hand from its rhythmic motions. He pressed the palm of it to his lips, smiling against the soft skin even as his pale lashes tickled her wrist. His thumb caught on the ring on her third finger, pressing into the cool, simple diamond solitaire. Her fingers strayed in his before pulling free to continue their ministrations as his sea-blue eyes glinted up at her summer-sky blue ones.

"I know." Was all he said through his grin. And nothing more was needed. From above, the sun painted their bodies dapple green and gold through the leaves of the trees as the summer heat buzzed all around them.

* * *

AN/ Who guessed it was Quatre? Other than those of you that requested a Quatre fic... Hee! I thought it would be cute! Nay? Yea? C'mon, tell me what you think. And don't forget Inazuma-sama's five star thingy below!

Inazuma Akai's 5 Star Rating System for Fanfiction:  
1 star – This fic is unreadable! Get a beta-reader stat!  
2 stars – This story needs a face-lift in the worst possible way…  
3 stars – Not bad, but with a little more effort you can make it a really good fic.  
4 stars – There are some minor errors here and there but otherwise it's a very nice fic!  
5 stars – It's an exceptional work of art! More, please?


End file.
